Joining the Aki unit
by drawret
Summary: A parody of 'Senbonzakura' , but with my own characters. Desone Fijoku is helped by a strange man, and now he has to be a recruit for the special Aki unit. Story of what will be happening throughout his 'stay'
1. Chapter 1

I cowered behind the tree, trying to hide from them. 3…2…1

"There he is!"

I clawed onto the ground for my dear life.

"Someone help me, please help me," I thought of that over and over, but nothing ever happens, like always.

They surrounded and started yanking my hair, kicking my gut and used sticks to hit me; they laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Hey! What are you doing!?"

"Oh shit, someone spotted us; let's make a run for it!"

I lay on the ground, bruised and hurt everywhere when I saw a pair of brown polished shoes.

"You okay there?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. The man pulled me up and brushed off the dust on my shoulders. I looked up at the man, crimson hair with a small ponytail, a smile that could brighten the world and a pair of brown and yellow eyes was looking at me.

"You're in a tight fit, aren't you? But I'm sure they won't bother you anymore,"

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," With that, the man was gone. He was right, they never hurt me again, and not even an insult was heard.

* * *

I bounced the ball up and down repeatedly, the rubber getting dirtier with each bounce when a gush of cold wind blew it onto the road, I ran to get it, unaware of the oncoming truck.

"Watch out!" I turned my head and saw the truck coming towards, that's when I felt a pair of hands push me from the back, and I landed onto the curb. I turned around and there he was, the man who saved me, now dead in a pool of blood.

"Mister, please wake up! You can't lie down on the road, it's dangerous!" I said, shaking the cold body. "Please wake up…" I started crying.

* * *

**10 years later**

"Hey, did you hear? Some people say that the old hospital down the street is haunted, some even swore they've seen people walking in the corridors at night,"

"That's just rubbish, there's no such thing as ghost," I said.

"Oh yeah, 50 bucks if you can walk through the entire the whole hospital,"

"Deal," I replied.

It was night time when we walked to the rusty gate of the hospital.

"So I just walk around it and 50 bucks is mine?"

"You got that right,"

My friend pushed open the gate, which squeaked cause of its hinges. I walked onto the corroded stone walkway.

"50 bucks do it for the 50 bucks…"

I opened the doors which led me to the various wards.

"Well, there isn't anything that's scary…" I heard the sounds of wood clicking on the floor. Eh? Don't tell me this place is really haunted… I hid behind the wall and tried to stay hidden, when a hand touched my shoulder, I turned around and was scared shitless when a pair of blue eyes stared at me

"Aieee!" I screamed.

The man put his finger to his lip, "Shush, do you want them to hear you?"

-Thump- -thump- -thump-

"Shit, they heard you, stay here," The man clenched his hand into a fist, sticking his middle and index finger out, brought his hand to the front and chanted, "_Tomei shirudo"_

A beast started walking towards us, I was scared out of my wits, but I kept silent. The beast stopped in front of us, grunted and walked past us.

"You mustn't make too much sound, that beast will kill you if you're not armed and trust me it's not pretty, so I suggest you follow me," The man waved his hand, motioning me to follow.

We walked down the dirty corridor and stopped at dead end.

"So, you got lost?" I asked.

"No, here it is," The man knocked on the wall which slid sideways to reveal a Japanese-like military office, except with only a few soldiers, one of them particularly wearing a black sash around his left eye.

"Kiyo, who is that boy next to you? I've told you not to bring any more hu- People here,"

"My apologizes Captain, but we've encountered the _motasu _and this boy must seek safety,"

"I see, request granted, but no more of this, understand?"

"Yes sir,"

"I don't mean to be rude, but what is going on, who are you and what is all this?" I asked.

"Excuse me; you are now at the base of the Aki army, one of the four traditional armies located in Japan. I am Captain Furito Hitaru; the man who saved you is Sihote Kiyo, the twins over there are Joso and Josa Lukoto."

"I see, nice to meet you, I'm Desone Fijoku." I said.

The captain was silent for a while, "Well, Fijoku, now that you have discovered about our secret base thanks to someone, you have no choice but to become a new recruit,"

"W-what?"

"Unfortunately, we have this rule we always follow: Anyone who has discovered a secret base, must become a new recruit, to avoid the secrets getting leaked out. If he or she does so, we will be forced to take action, painfully."

My jaw dropped.

* * *

"There are four bases, spring, winter, autumn and summer. The spring base handles updates and all that shit. The winter base handles weapons which will be sent to the necessary bases for battle. The summer base mainly focuses on battles, cause of their reputation of having a short fuse. And then there's us, the autumn base, we are special however, we specialize in every corner and are called when needed for back-up," Joso explained.

"Wow…" I said.

"So let's begin your training," Kiyo tossed a wooden katana to me which I nearly dropped.

"There are nine things you need to know about combat. First, your stance. Always keep a firm standing, this will intimidate the opponent. Second always expect the unexpected," Kiyo explained.

"What does that me- AH!" Kiyo suddenly hit me on the head.

"Didn't expect that now, did you? Third, when holding your weapon, never lose grip of it, use the sword like an extra arm. Fourth, always scan your opponent, find their weakness and use it against them. Fifth, be quick, be accurate, one mistake could lead to your downfall. Sixth, when in combat, people will attack you at every angle, so always be aware. Seventh, always keep calm, a frustrated head makes one go insane, especially in battle. Eighth, never fight an opponent you can't win alone, always call for us and we'll be there. Ninth, never trust anyone besides yourself and your comrades. Now, we shall begin," Kiyo said.

"Before you start, do you remember the consequences of becoming a recruit?" Hitaru asked.

"Completely slipped my mind, Fijoku, I knew I should've said this sooner, but becoming a recruit means that you have to let go of everything dear to you, your friends, family etc. But if you can't we will have to drain the memories of us and this place out but with no pain, cause we should've told you sooner," Kiyo explained.

"Well, I have no problem in doing so," I answered.

"Eh? I thought you'd be protesting!" Josa said.

"No, I am an orphan and I don't have many friends, doing so is just like blinking," I said.

"Alright, but you cannot go back on your word, we shall begin," Kiyo said.

"But my friend is waiting for me outside," I said.

"Don't worry, when you agreed to the 'deal', you're friend forgot what he was doing and left," Joso said.

There goes 50 bucks…

* * *

**10 minutes later**

I lay on the tatami mat, exhausted.

"Dude, I knew you were weak but not this weak," Joso said, poking my head.

"Shut up," I answered.

"Neh, Captain, he won't be able to fight if he can't endure basic training," Josa said.

"Hmm, guess we will have to build his stamina, bring out the walker," Hitaru snapped his fingers.

"You will have to work on this walker for two days," Hitaru said.

"What? You expect me to do that?" I said.

"Yes, unless you want to die a horrible death because you aren't prepared," Hitaru said.

"Walker it is!" I said.

"Hm, his attitude is interesting yet funny at the same time," Hitaru said.

"You're right," Kiyo replied.

"Captain! _Suba_ has been spotted on the third floor, west aisle!" Joso announced.

"Understood, get ready,"

"What about me?" I asked.

"Stay here, you're not prepared yet," Kiyo ordered.

I nodded and they all left, leaving me here alone. "Guess I'll go look around in the library,"

I rummaged through the shelves and knocked onto a very peculiar book, 'Kijo'

My curiosity aroused, so I flipped the book open, "Kijo, a power blast of energy to increase one's strength, but will have an after effect on the user,"

The wall slid open.

"Wah, what kind of monster uses his tongue to pick its nose!" Josa complained

"Pipe down; I have enough of a headache thanks to you," Hitaru said, massaging his head.

"Well, it isn't my fault that beast threw a gigantic booger at you," Josa said.

"Well, you dodged it," Kiyo said.

"That doesn't help!" Josa protested.

I walked out and greeted them.

"So I take it you were in the library?" Hitaru asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"We never dusted the library, and you're covered in debris. Kiyo, you're in charge of doing so." Hitaru pointed out.

"Oh," I started dusting myself off, "by the way, I chanced on this book which gave me information about 'Kijo', what is it?"

"Kijo? Kijo is like a power boost, but it affects on the user depending on how much they use it, sometimes it results in death if overused." Hitaru explained.

"Yikes," I responded.

"Yikes indeed, we had a soldier in our unit, a talented one but he died cause of over usage of the Kijo, this is why we refrain from using it," Joso said sadly.

"Anyway, it's time for dinner, Josa, it's your turn to cook," Kiyo reminded.

"Yes sir!" Josa saluted before running off to the kitchen.

* * *

"Josa sure is taking a long time," Joso complained.

BOOM!

"Oi Josa, that's the last time I ask you to crack an egg! How does it even explode?!" Hitaru yelled.

"Logic doesn't apply to this unit, does it?" I asked.

"Nope, weird huh?" Joso replied.

"So, Fijoku, tell us about your childhood," Kiyo asked.

"Well, my childhood wasn't fun but I remember this incident very clearly except for some details. When I was young, I was bullied often because I was an orphan, but this man, I can't remember how he looked like, saved me. The next day, he saved my again but died as a result, the only thing I remember about him is his brown and yellow eyes, it was strange yet comforting," I explained.

Joso's and Kiyo's eyes widened and looked at each other.

"What's wrong?" I started to worry, did I say something wrong?

"N-nothing," Kiyo said.

"Dinner is served~" Josa cheered.

"It's not much, but should be enough to fill your stomachs," Hitaru said.

"Wah, unagi! Captain you're the best! I wish you were my father!" Kiyo said.

"Hah, dream on," Hitaru replied, a snicker plastered onto his face.

"You're mean, but having you as my captain is good enough!" Kiyo replied. All of us started laughing.

Boy, I could love being in this unit…

"What kind of crap is that?!" Joso shouted.

"It's my crap and I like it, suck it up!" Josa replied.

"Why you little…" Joso and Josa then started fighting.

"Why are they fighting?" I asked.

"It's a daily routine, they find something stupid and then this happens, you'll get used to it eventually, hey, aren't you suppose to be working on the walker?" Kiyo asked.

"Oh, uh… No?" I lied.

"Liar, get your ass there and start working!" Kiyo ordered.

"Right away!" I sprinted away.

* * *

-Ring-

"Hmm, it's a letter, Kiyo, do me a favor and get it for me," Hitaru said.

Kiyo returned with a pink colored envelope.

"Must be from the spring unit. Hmm… Ah! The season celebration is coming soon," Hitaru said.

Joso and Josa stopped their fighting, "Season celebration?"

"Yes, it's next Monday," Hitaru added.

Everyone cheered, as for me I just kept 'walking'.

I hung onto the handles, completely dried out of my energy.

-clap- -clap-

"Well, you succeeded in building your stamina, congrats," Hitaru applauded.

I wheezed, not sure if Hitaru understood my message.

"Now then, let's begin your training; you will fight those two losers over there, followed by Kiyo then me, understand?" Hitaru said.

"Yes," I replied

"Oi, we're not losers!" The twins said in unison.

"You're the weakest here, therefore you're the losers," Hitaru said.

The two pouted.

Josa walked out, with a wooden sword and got into a position. I too did the same.

"Ready, set, fight!"

In 10 minutes, Josa was down, I hit him on the head and he passes out, no wonder he's considered a loser.

Joso was next, and the same results…again.

Kiyo was standing before me, I started praying, but I managed to beat him, though it was slightly tougher.

"My, you've already beaten three of them, great improvement, but I doubt you can beat me," Hitaru said.

Beating three of them has already boosted my confidence, "I will prove you wrong,"

"We shall see," Hitaru pulled his coat off, revealing a white sleeveless shirt.

When we begun, I started the first attack, but Hitaru just swung his sword in front of him and stopped the attack. I sent a few more hits, but Hitaru just kept standing there, blocking every attack. I was tired like shit, so Hitaru took the opportunity to swing at me, I stumbled and he held the tip of his sword to my face, "Dead,"

"You were too over-confident, and that will lead to your downfall," Hitaru said.

I started stammering in my speech. The three just sat at the floor, not a tad bit shocked.

"See, I told you captain would defeat him," Kiyo said.

"I'm convinced, again," Joso replied.

"No one has ever beaten captain, so the results are quite predictable," Josa said.

I fell onto the tatami mat, trying to catch my breath. How the hell is this guy so strong?


	2. Terrible celebration

**Monday**

"Wai! Are we ready to go?" Josa asked.

"Yeah, but why do we have to carry our weapons with us?" I asked.

"Just in case, a beast just so happens to pop out during the celebration, but that is highly unlikely," Hitaru explained.

"Well, if it does happen, at least you passed your training," Joso said, slapping my back.

"Yeah, you're right," I replied.

"I see you're wearing that meadalion I gave you today," Hitaru said.

"Yep, I only wear it on special , enough chitter-chatter, I don't wanna miss the buffet table!" Kiyo shouted.

"Yeah, yeah," Hitaru said in annoyance.

"_Yuso tengoku-kyu!"_

With a snap of the fingers, we were at this fancy, gigantic room.

"Hey, the Aki unit has arrived,"

"Finally, we've been waiting for you,"

"Ah, Shoka, long time no see," Hitaru said.

"Yep. Eh? I've never seen him before. Hello, when did you _die_?" Shoka asked.

Hitaru elbowed Shoka in the stomach, the latter grunted in pain.

"Please excuse him, he says the silliest of things when he takes too much coffee. This is Shoka, the captain of the spring unit," Hitaru said.

"Um, okay?" I replied.

"Hitaru~ You miss me?" A man with green hair hugged Hitaru from behind,

"Lero, I already told you, no close contact affection. Fujiko, this is Lero, capatain of the summer unit, and holds the record for being the most smiliest,"

"Hello,"

Suddenly, my stomach started aching.

"I'm sorry, I have to go the restroom," I said.

"Kay, don't get lost," Hitaru said.

* * *

I walked to the restroom, hand clasping my stomach. Damn, how big is this place? When I finished my business, I forgot how to get back.

Well, this is just great…

I tried my luck at guessing the route, but to no avail. I heard footsteps coming and saw Hitaru walking in the corridor. I ran up to him, "Ah Captain Hitaru, so glad I saw-", Hitaru turned around and I realized this wasn't Hitaru, it was someone else.

"I'm sorry, I'm not Hitaru. I'm his brother, Hitari,"

"Eh?!" I stumbled a few steps back.

"So are you lost?" Hitari asked.

"Sorta," I replied.

"Well, I'm guessing you're the new recruit my brother has been talking to me about, follow me," Hitari said.

"Sure…" How the heck did he know I was the new recruit?

"Heey, little bro," Hitari said.

"Hitari? Am I looking at a mirror?"

"Yes, a fabulous one,"

"Always so vain, aren't you?"

"Yes, by the way, is he the new recruit?"

"Yes. Fijoku, this is my brother, Hitari, the captain of the fuyu unit,"

"We've met,"

"Oh yes, is Kiyo here? He still owes me 10 bucks,"

"Yeah, he's at the usual place,"

"Glad, to hear that, got to go,"

"Your brother looks just like you,"

"Yeah, we're twins,"

"Really? That's cool!"

My throat selt a tad dry so I went to take a glass of water at the buffet table, where Kiyo was stuffing himself without a care. I picked up the cup, poured in the water, but before I took a sip, a wall collapsed, a cloud of dust emerging from the rubble.

"_Idaina Kemono…" _Kiyo dropped his plate onto the floor, the contents splattered all over. His feet rooted to the ground.

"Idai-what?"

"The strongest beast ever, we thought they were already extinct, but I guess they missed one. They are said to be so powerful, an average season soldier will die when it encounters this beast, this is why the captains are the only ones capable of defeating them"

Everyone started hiding in corners where the monster would not be able to see them, some even shaking with fear. Kiyo pulled me to one corner and we hid behind a broken chunk of concrete.

The beast had sharp claws, nails about 10m long, curved horns, a grizzly outer covering and several tentacle-like thingy at the back.

The four captains stood before the beast, which started roaring so loud, the whole building started shaking, but the four stood firmly to the ground.

Shoka pulled two swords, and sliced off the'tentacles' at the back, however it started regenerating.

"Damn…"

The monster shot out a yellowish, sticky substance at Shoka, which anchored him to the wall, Shoka took a sniff of the substance and was on the verge of passing out.

"That beast should brush its teeth thrice a day,"

"Now, you musn't be so rash," Lero said. Pulling out a gun, and firing it at the beast body. The beast roared, swung his arm and unexpecting Lero was slammed into the wall, knocked out.

"Tsk, stubborn bastard…" Hitaru said, swung his sword, cutting both arms of the beast, but it regenerated at an alarming rate. The beast pounded the floor with all its might, sending out a strong vibration. Hitaru stuck his sword into the ground to avoid being shaken off his feet.

The beast attempted to slam his palm to chrush Hitaru, but had its hand stabbed and sliced. It regenarated without fail.

Hitari was a sneaky one, he climbed onto the back of the beast and stuck multiple blades into its neck. The beast started moving viciously, grabbed Hitari in a fit of anger and was about to finish him off by stabbing him with his claw.

"Hitari!" Hitaru jumped in front of the claw in the nick of time, the claw puntured him in the chest and portruded his back.

When the beast pulled out his hand, Hitaru collasped, still breathing, he coughed up the blood in his mouth.

"There is only one way left…"

"Hitaru, don't…"

"We don't have a choice!"

Hitaru stood up, body shaking rapidly, he pulled his sash off, a bright blue circle emerged around him.

"Kijo… 100" Hitaru conjured up all his remaining strength and pointed his sword at the monster.

"Not the 100,"

"What 100?"

"There are dofferent type of strength in Kijo. 1 being mild and 100 to be the most destructive. Now that the captain is in this state, he has no chance of surviving,"

The tip of the sword eminated a red blast which caused an explosion. The beast vanished, sucessfully defeated, but Hitaru just lay in the mess, the life completely gone.

Hitari picked his brother up and hugged him, careful not to touch the big gaping hole in his chest, expecting his brother to complain about the close contact, nothing… He started crying into his brother's tattered coat, the rest doing the same. Hitari picked up the black sash and tied it around his brother's left eye, and kissed him on the forehead.

Then, Hitaru's body started becoming autumn leaves, the leaves were then blown away. Hitari could not believe what was happening, his own brother sacrificed his life for other's, an action a honourable soldier would do.

"He's gone…"

"No, he isn't…"

Everyone looked at Tesona, a girl who can sense spirts or anything related to it.

"What do you mean?"

"Although his body is gone, his soul is still active,"

"What, where is he?"

"I'm not sure, all I can see is, people wondering around is this blue and white area, peaceful aura, and a medal in a pair of hands,"

"_Sen'yo tamashi…"_

"Of course, _Sen'yo tamashi_, his soul is located there! That's the only possible area. Oh no…"

"What 'oh no'?"

"I remembered that all souls who go there, permenantly stay there if someone doesn't go and reterieve their soul in 2 hours. In other words, leaving now will give you a higher chance of bringing him back,"

"Well, who's coming?"

"Captain Hitaru is the only one who serves unagi, can kill a monster without shedding a single drop of sweat and is able to help a person in need even if it kills him, therefore we will be coming," Kiyo said.

"Very well,"

"_Sen'yo no tamashi o hakobu"_

* * *

We ended up in this weird room, dark blue sky and a white glowing floor. We looked forward and in a bed of flowers and greenery, was Hitaru, peacefully sleeping.

"So we just take him and we're off, right?"

"Yep, it's easier than I thought,"

We advanced towards him, but smashed into this invisible wall, Hitari touched it with his hand which was immediately repelled.

"It's a _hanpatsu shirudo_, a shield that repelles anything that touches it, those son of a bitches,"

That was when we heard the tinkling of small bells. A young man stopped in his tracks, a black and white mask on his face, a cape fluttering behind him, a staff in his hand, completely barefoot and yellow hair.

"Who are you?"

"We are from the Season army, and are here to retrieve this man,"

"Tough luck, retrieving him will require tasks to be completed,"

"Fine, what do you want us to do? Do laundry, build amusement parks or get some new clothes for you cause those are way too old,"

The man just smiled and tap the floor with his staff, sending a ripple-like wave onto the ground. Next moment, the whole team was scattered throughout the whole of Sen'yo tamashi.

The man looked at Hitaru, walked pass the barrier and stroked Hitaru's hair.

"Ahaha, you're friends are really attached to you, aren't they? Maybe they are able to bring you back,_Elder brother_…"

* * *

Kiyo stood in a crowd of unfamiliar faces. The smell of the fresh air wafted through his nose.

-Tick- -tick- -tick-

A man in a black coat, glasses and gloves walked towards Kiyo, and stopped face-to-face with him.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I is none of your concern, but you might be concerned about where the medallion you were wearing is,"

Kiyo touched his neck, expecting to feel the cold metal not the warmth of his skin.

"Where is it?"

"Among this sea of faces, one of them is carrying it with him or her, find that person but you only have one chance,"

One chance? You've got to be kidding me…

Kiyo was a logical person, so he walked around the streets according to what his mind was saying, looking for that one particular person, but all of them didn't look like they were the one.

"_Sometimes, you can't use logic in battles, that's why there are such things as instincts"_

Instincts…That's right, logic is useless at times… Hitaru used to tell me that everytime.

Kiyo started walking where his body told him to, but stopped at this empty road.

"Don't tell me my instincts were wrong, I swore it told me it was here,"

Kiyo wandered aimlessly around the street.

-Click- -click- -click-

Kiyo heard the sound of footsteps, and followed it. He turned in every direction possible, and manage to spot a young boy.

"Hey, young boy! Wait!"

The boy turned around, and received a shocked expression from Kiyo. This boy was none other than Kiyo himself.

"Yes, mister?"

"Uh, uh…Do you happen to have a medallion with you?"

The boy smiled, "Task complete"

Kiyo was then transported back to where he first was. The young man was sitting next to him, the bottom of his mask chipped off revealing his chin.

"What happen to your mask?"

"Whenever someone sucessfully completes a task, the shield weakens, chipping off part of the mask, in other words the mask is the shield,"

"Doesn't that mean that breaking the mask will destroy the shield?"

"Yes, but only the wearer is capable of doing that,"

"I see,"

"You've managed to get your medallion back,"

Kiyo looked at his hand, the chain wrapped around his palm.

"You're right,"

* * *

Hitari woke up in a garden.

"This place it can't be…"

"Big brother!"

A little Hitaru came running and hugged Hitari.

"Neh? Big brother, why are you so grown up? I wanna be grown up too!"

Hitari couldn't answer, this wasn't Hitaru he knew, he was someone else.

"Who are you?"

"Nani? Big brother, it's me, Hitaru! Your twin brother!"

"You're not my twin brother,"

Little Hitaru smiled and changed into an older man.

"You're sharp for someone so vain,"

"What's it to you?"

The man did not reply, "Your task, among the thousands of Hitaru clones, lies the real one, find him,"

With that, the man disappeared, and millions of Hitarus appeared. Hitari started looking everywhere.

"Brother! How are you?"

"Big brother, you're back"

"I'm tired, big brother, can we go home already,"

Hitari was sure none of these little Hitarus was the actual ones, he started running away from them.

He stopped, and thought of the obvious traits of Hitaru.

"He's afraid of close contact affection, he was always alone and he used to hang out at... That's right!"

Hitari rushed for the playground, where a few Hitaru was playing at. He looked around and noticed a rather sad looking boy, swinging weakly on the swing set. Hitari was confident he was the one, he sat down on the swing next to him.

"You're a sad fellow,"

"Ngh,"

"You are the real one, aren't you?"

"What are you-"

Hitari grabbed the boy and hugged him tightly, Hitaru started complaining about the close contact, but stopped, "Task complete"

Hitaru started turning into white feathers, soon Hitari was transported to where Hitaru's soul was sleeping. Another part of the young man's mask chipped off, showing his lip.

"How familiar…"

"Ah, Hitari, you made it!"

"Eh Kiyo? You're here already?"

"Yep, about 10 minutes ago,"

* * *

"Itai…Oi Joso, get up!"

"What, what do you want?"

"Any idea where we are?"

"Hm…No way, it's our old home,"

"What? It can't be, our home was burned down long ago,"

The duo heard sizzling and the smell of fried eggs.

"Boys, time for dinner!"

"Mother, it can't be her, she is dead…"

"Forget it, let's just go down,"

When they walked down the stairs, their mother with her usual smile was waiting for them.

"Ah, my two lovely boys, today's dinner is specially made for you two,"

"Thank you,"

The two took a seat, and sliced a small piece of egg. They were about to take a bite, when a huge flame burned the house to ashes, their dead mother trapped in the rubble.

A young girl was walking in the ashes, causing it to fly around.

"Your task, find the cause of the fire," The girl vanished.

"Find the cause?"

"We aren't detectives! How do you expect us to find something like that!"

Joso was deep in thought while Josa was ranting on and on.

"_To find the reason, always know the backstory,"_

"What was mother doing before dinner?"

"Frying eggs, I think?"

"What was the spell for time reversal?"

"Why do you need it?"

"We can't find the cause if we don't know what happened before the accident,"

"Fine, leave it to me_. Kako o gyaku ni_!"

They stood in the kitchen, where their mother was cooking. The heat from the stove caused her to mother took a nearby tissue and wiped her face when the telephone rang, she threw the tissue into the nearby bin on the counter but missed, the tissue instead rolled towards the stove their mother forgot to turn off. The tissue then started to burn over time.

"Of course, the tissue! Mother had forgotten to turn off the stove and when she threw the tissue away, it landed near the stove and gradually started a fire!"

The house returned to ashes and the young girl was standing before them, "Task complete"

They were then transported back to where they were, meeting up with Hitari and Kiyo. The young man's mask broke at the top, revealing his forehead.

"One more to go,"

* * *

It was raining, cold and dark. The lightpost eminating a dim yellowish hue. Memories flooded my mind of this place. My old home, the orphanage.

-Tap- - tap- -tap- -tap-

A woman started walking with a box in her hands. She walked towards the doorstep of the orphanage, picked up the content in the box, a toddler. She kissed the forehead of the toddler, and said, "I'm sorry, little one, mommy can't be by your side anymore,"

The woman stood up, "goodbye, Fujiko…"

Fujiko, my name…Is she my mother? I reached out to her but was unexpectedly stopped.

"Do you know what you are doing?"

I turned to see a lady, eveything suddenly stopped.

"Your task, find the identity of your mother,"

"Are you mad? I don't even know how she looks like,"

The lady smiled, "You have less than 30 minutes,"

"Well shit, why does everything like this happen to me?"

Hitaru used to tell stuff whenever I'm in situations like these, but what did he say?

"_Your mother must have put a lot of faith in you"_

"_Faith in you…"_

"_Faith…"_

Faith…faith…faith…_Shinko._

Everything started moving again, the woman ran off at that moment. I ran after her.

"Holy shit, she's a good runner,"

I caught up with her.

"What do you want?"

"You're Shinko, aren't you?"

My mother smiled, "Task complete,"

I suddenly fell into a dark hole in the ground, my mother looked at me, "I love you, my dear,"

Tears welled up at my eyes as darkness engulfed me.

I chrashed into the ground.

"Ich, ich, ich. That hurt,"

"Yes, you did it!"

I looked at everyone, the young man's back facing me. The remaining pieces of his mask crumbling, finally showing his face, the shield diminished. Hitaru slowly opened his eyes and got up.

"Diteso? Is that you?"

Hitari looked at the young man and widened his eyes, "Diteso, it really is you!" Hitari jumped Diteso, Hitaru just hugged him softly.

"Who's Diteso?"

"Diteso is our younger brother, it seems he was working here instead of the season army,"

"Yeah, they posted me here,"

"Any chance of going back?"

"In a few years time,"

"What? That is too long!"

"Be patient, this is why I like Hitaru better,"

"Ouch,"

"Anyway, I'll be sending you back now,"

"Kay, see you soon,"

"Will do,"

* * *

"Tsk, it's already been 2 hours, did they not make it?"

"Put some trust in them, Shoka, they always make sure they do things on time,"

"Worse comes to worse, they could all end up dead,"

"Don't jinx it,"

"Just saying, Hitari…Wait Hitari? You're back!"

"Yep, and guess who we brought back?"

"Santa claus?"

"No, Hitaru, also we met Diteso,"

"Really? How is he?"

"He's fine,"

Kiyo carried the still weak Hitaru to the front. Shoka started hugging Hitaru, jumping up and down. Hitaru took a whiff of him and pinched his nose.

"Oh sweet mother, take a bath! You reek to the high heavens!"

"Oi Hita~ That's mean,"

"I'm not being mean, I'm stating facts,"

"Ha~ Let's group hug him,"

"No, no Lero, you know how I feel about close contact affe- mmf"

"Come on, it's a rare opportunity to do this,"

"Hmph, fine, but we will never talk about it"

Damn, life here is a crazy ride, but I love it…

* * *

**Writer's block has not clear off yet, so this chap is still sucky as ever.**


End file.
